


The One Where He's Sexy

by thestanceyg



Series: April Challenge Redux [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:58:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg
Summary: Holiday: International Fun at Work DaySelf defined prompt: “kiss me while everyone’s looking.”





	The One Where He's Sexy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HKThauer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/gifts).



Spencer stood in front of the small shop, looking down the street, trying to ascertain how the killer got in and then got away without anyone seeing. They hadn’t been caught on any of the cameras outside the shop nor the cameras of the surrounding shops. While the street wasn’t busy, it wasn’t empty either, and the general noise of the city was a constant hum in his ear. Someone should have seen something.

“Got anything yet?” Prentiss asked.

“No,” he said with a frown. “What about you?”

“Me neither,” she said with a sigh, heading for the alley by the shop.

Suddenly a woman rounded the corner trying not to look like she was walking quicker than normal. She was looking behind her, so she totally missed seeing him, and he only succeeded in partially moving out of her way. She still brushed him with her shoulder and was knocked off balance. He reached out to help her regain her balance and not fall over.

“I am _so sorry_ ,” she said in a rush, her head snapping back to the corner. “Umm, since you’re here, any chance I could get you to maybe kiss me? It would be a big help.” She turned to him and her eyes triggered a possible bit of recognition before she looked back to the corner again. “Now would be best if you can,” she added, turning back to him.

Instead of responding in words, his hands went to the sides of her face and he bent his head to hers, kissing her tentatively at first as she slowly melted into him and started kissing back. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and they instinctively pulled closer together as the kiss became more heated and frantic.

They only stopped because hands clapped down on their shoulders as Prentiss said, with a laugh in her voice, “Okay loverboy, let’s break it up. That’s a little too much fun at work today.”

They both flushed red as he slowly pulled away, his fingers trailing softly down her cheeks, her hands lingering, then straightening his collar as she pulled away too.

“Emily, this is Darl...Darcy. Darcy, Emily Prentiss.”

“How did you…” she started to ask, her body stiffening. But then she actually looked at him for the first time since this whole thing had started and began to laugh. “Spencer Reid?” she finally asked. “Of all the random people I could come across in New York and ask to kiss me, I found Sexy Spencer?”

The tips of his ears turned pink as Prentiss gave him a raised eyebrow before looking at Darcy.

“How do you know Spencer?” she asked, enjoying Darcy’s equal parts mirth and mortification.

“We were in the same science club at our local library. We were, gosh, maybe 12 when we met?”

“12 sounds about right,” he agreed.

“There weren’t a lot of girls, and most of the boys didn’t want to be my partner because ew girls, but Spencer was kind enough to work with me.”

“Yup,” he said, sticking his hands in his pockets in a nervous tick. “No one really wanted to be partners with the weird smart kid either, so I guess it worked out.”

“But you called him ‘Sexy Spencer,’” Prentiss pushed. “That doesn’t quite fit with what he’s saying.”

Darcy blushed again. “Yeeeeeah, I might have called him that to all my friends and it kind of stuck,” she said in a rush. “But what are you up to? I didn’t know you were in the city.”

“I could say the same to you. New York isn’t exactly Vegas.”

“The, uh, company I work for has a division here, so ta-da! What about you?”

“I’m actually in DC, but a case brought us here.”

“Case?”

“Oh,” he said, pulling his credentials out of his pocket, “I’m FBI.”

“Niiiice!!” she said, her fingers brushing his as she took the badge to take a closer look. He looked over at Prentiss who just smirked.

“So why the sudden kissing, Darcy?” Prentiss prodded.

“Ugh,” she groaned as she handed back the credentials. “So, this guy I used to date turned out to be a possessive dick who sometimes follows me. I’m working on getting it dealt with, but he was following me again while I went to get coffee. He’s been kinda scary since we broke up. One of my friends told me that people never look at people kissing because it bothers them, so I thought it would be an easy way to hide in plain sight.”

“You know, maybe Spencer should walk you to get coffee and then back to work, just in case your ex shows up.”

“Oh!” Darcy said with a small bit of excitement coloring her voice, “That would be _amazing_ , but, doesn’t he need to work?”

Prentiss shrugged. “We’re getting nowhere fast at the moment, maybe a little break will let him come back to it with fresh eyes.”

“Would you be willing to do that?” she asked, turning hopeful eyes on him.

“Absolutely. Yes. Of course,” he stammered.

“We should get to it, then. I’ve already been gone longer than I should be.” She grabbed his hand and started pulling him back to the cross street. He looked down at their hands then back at Prentiss who gave a sly smile and mouthed, “You owe me.”

As they rounded the corner Darcy said, “You know, I’m not always in New York. I go to DC pretty regularly too. Maybe we could catch up again next time I’m there.” She didn’t look at him, but he could feel the nervousness in her fingers as they tensed.

“I think I’d like that,” he said with a small smile, giving her hand a tiny squeeze.

She looked up at him with a shy smile of her own. “Awesome.”

That night as he lay in his hotel bed, fingers still tingling with her phantom touch, his phone vibrated.

**Goodnight Sexy Spencer.**

He smiled.

**Goodnight Darling Darcy.**


End file.
